My Lovely Neko
by Chiriyuki Hikaru
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke bertemu dengan seekor kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Luka di hati Sasuke sepuluh tahun yang lalu hilang saat bertemu si kucing pirang. bagaimana bisa? baca aja, yuk?
1. Chapter 1

_**Neko no Kitsune**_

•

Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

•

**_Warning_****: **_miss typo_(s), kurang greget (?), _OOC sometimes_, EYD, alur kecepetan, dll.

**Disini Naruko logatnya bukan '**_**Dattebayo**_**' tapi '**_**Nyan**_**' **

•

**MOHON DIBACA!** jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini cukup _close tab_, jadi anda tidak perlu _bash_ saya di _review_ maupun _PM_. Terima kasih.

•

**_Chapter_**** 1: **_Meet_ _Her_ _Again_

.

.

.

.

.

Badai pada malam hari memang menyeramkan ya?

Sasuke pun mengakuinya walau secara tidak langsung. Buktinya, ia sekarang sedang duduk di depan perapian rumahnya dan memeluk lututnya.

"Tch! Kapan badai ini selesai hah?" Umpat Sasuke keras. Ia melempar kertas—yang entah darimana—ke perapian.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih kesal dan mengumpat menyalahkan hujan, di teras rumahnya seekor kucing sedang meringkuk kedinginan di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Bulu indahnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan basah kuyup, badannya juga menggigil kedinginan. Ia mengeong meminta belas kasihan pada sang empu rumah. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri, berniat mengusir kucing yang mengganggu kegiatan melempar-dan-mengumpat yang tadi dilakukannya.

Namun, niat mengusir si kucing diurungkannya karena saat membuka pintu rumahnya ia melihat kucing pirang tersebut dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan menggigil. Sebesit perasaan kasihan terlintas di hatinya. Ia segera menggendong sang kucing kedalam rumahnya yang jauh lebih hangat.

"Kau basah sekali _neko_," Gumamnya. Kucing berbulu emas tersebut hanya menatapnya sayu dan mengeong pelan. Sasuke meletakkan si kucing di depan perapian sedangkan dirinya bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, kucing pirang itu berdiri dan cahaya tembus pandang berwarna kebiru-biruan muncul dari tubuhnya, lalu perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Cahayanya berpendar-pendar menyilaukan. Badannya lama-lama membesar dan menyerupai tubuh manusia. Bulunya berubah menjadi rambut yang panjang sampai menyentuh pinggang. Sang kucing pun berubah menjadi gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan, bermanik biru _sapphire_ dan 'telanjang'.

Mengapa?

Karena kucing tidak memakai pakaian.

.

Sang kucing—yang sekarang sudah menjadi manusia—duduk memeluk lututnya di depan perapian. Mata beriris biru cerahnya memandang api yang menari-nari diatas kayu bakar dengan sayu. Badan mungilnya menggigil dan bibirnya yang pucat bergetar. Rambut pirang keemasannya yang panjang basah, badannya juga dipenuhi bulir-bulir air hujan.

Sasuke kembali membawa handuk dan menatap ke arah perapian dengan tatapan—

—melongo.

Memori sepuluh tahunnya terputar kembali di depan mata beriris hitamnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru cerah kini kembali di didepannya. Ia ingat betul gadis dihadapannya. Kekasihnya yang telah tiada sepuluh tahun yang lalu kini berada di sini.

"N-Naruko...?" Tukas Sasuke tidak percaya. Gadis itu menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, _nyan_?" Ujar Naruko.

"Benar kau Naruko?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Gadis setengah kucing itu mengangguk. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ujarnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang masih pucat.

Sasuke hampir saja pingsan saat melihat Naruko kembali. Luka di hatinya kembali terbuka saat melihat sosok gadis pirang dihadapannya. Sasuke memeluk Naruko. Sang gadis hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kapan kita pernah bertemu?"

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya melupakan semua tentangnya. "Kau tidak mengingatku?" Sang gadis hanya menggeleng. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, ia masih sangat bingung kenapa Naruko bisa ada disini dalam keadaan 'manusia setengah kucing'.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu, Naruko?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruko. Naruko yang merasa geli menggeliat pelan di pelukan Sasuke. "Hei jangan bergerak, dada besarmu yang telanjang itu menggesek dadaku. Dasar Dobe," bisik Sasuke jahil.

Wajah Naruko memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ia langsung mendorong Sasuke kuat-kuat dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "MESUM! DASAR TEME!" Teriak Naruko sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekati Naruko. "Menjauh dariku Teme!" Ujar Naruko seraya berjalan mundur, namun Sasuke cepat-cepat menariknya dan memakaikan gaun handuk pada Naruko.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin keperawananmu jika kau masih telanjang seperti itu didepanku. Dobe," Tukas Sasuke datar, namun hatinya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjai Naruko.

.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di samping Naruko. Naruko kini telah memakai baju Sasuke yang sangat kebesaran jika dipakai olehnya. Naruko sebenarnya meminta baju Sasuke yang sudah kekecilan agar pas di badan mungilnya, namun kata pria itu baju-baju lamanya sudah ia sumbangkan.

Jadi beginilah Naruko. Memakai kaus putih polos milik Sasuke yang sangat kebesaran. Sasuke sampai terkekeh dan menghina betapa kecil badan Naruko.

"Uzumaki Naruko," jawabnya datar sambil meminum coklat panas buatan Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak. Benar, gadis disampingnya adalah Naruko-nya. Naruko yang dicintainya.

"Hn," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan. Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk membuat Naruko-_neko_ ingat dengannya. Mulai sekarang, Sasuke berusaha bersikap biasa. Tidak kaget dan tidak gegabah seperti tadi. Bersikap seakan-akan Naruko adalah gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kalau namamu?" Tanya Naruko sambil menatap kedua mata Beriris hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap kedua mata biru Naruko. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Souka_.. ehm, Uchiha-san—"

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"_G-gomen_. Sasuke, apa aku boleh tinggal disini selama beberapa hari? Aku... tidak memiliki tempat tinggal _nyan_," ucap Naruko sambil menunduk. Gadis itu takut kalau Sasuke tidak memperbolehkannya tinggal dirumahnya.

Namun, beda dari yang dibayangkannya, Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Naruko terpekik kegirangan dan memeluk pria itu erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Hn. _Douita_ Dobe. Tapi kau tinggal disini tidak gratis," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai, entah mengapa otak jeniusnya ingin sekali mengerjai Naruko.

"Haaah... aku tidak punya uang Teme," jawab Naruko melas. Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar nada belas kasihan Naruko. Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan Naruko, memberi tanda agar gadis itu mendekat. Naruko yang tidak curiga sama sekali langsung mendekat kearahnya dan...

_Cup_

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruko. Naruko diam mematung, wajahnya memerah. Sedangkan seringaian menyebalkan Sasuke masih melekat di bibir tipisnya. "Aku tidak punya kamar lagi selain kamarku. Jadi kau tidur bersamaku,"

Sasuke berbohong. Sebenarnya ada sebuah kamar lagi disebelahnya. Namun keadaannya sangat kotor sehingga Sasuke malas membersihkannya untuk Naruko.

Naruko menggeleng cepat, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa malam ini ia tidur bersama Sasuke yang mesum itu. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan keperawanannya malam ini.

"Tidaak! Aku menjadi kucing saja! Aku bisa tidur disini!" Raung Naruko. Ia memejamkan mata, badannya mulai bercahaya, ia bersiap untuk menjadi kucing. Namun tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tidur bersamaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam." Ucap Sasuke serius. Naruko membuka mata indahnya, ia menatap mata Sasuke, berusaha mencari kebohongan di matanya. Namun nihil. Akhirnya Naruko mengangguk dan setuju untuk tidur bersama Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menatap wajah damai Naruko saat tertidur. Saat ini ia dan Naruko sudah berada di ranjang Sasuke. Ia menyentuh pipi Naruko, lalu beralih ke bibirnya. Sasuke sangat mengagumi wajah rupawan Naruko.

"Dulu bibir ini selalu membentakku saat aku menjahilimu. Bibir ini juga yang kucium saat aku gemas denganmu," bisiknya pelan. Ia beralih menyentuh pipi Naruko. "Dulu pipi ini selalu menggembung saat kau kesal," lalu Sasuke menyentuh mata Naruko. "Mata ini, mata yang sangat kucintai. Mata yang selalu melotot saat aku mencuri kesempatan untuk menggandeng tanganmu di koridor sekolah,"

Sasuke memandang Naruko sendu. "Kalau saja kau tidak pergi waktu itu, mungkin kau sudah menjadi istriku sekarang. _Oyasumi_ Dobe," ia memeluk pinggang ramping Naruko dan memejamkan matanya.

.

Naruko menggeliat saat cahaya mentari mulai berebut masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke melewati celah jendela. Ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Merasa bahwa dirinya dalam pelukan seseorang, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah terlelap di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan melingkar di pinggang ramping-nya. Naruko tersenyum lembut, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan mata, hidung, mulut, pipi sampai dagu pria tersebut. Naruko mengakui bahwa Sasuke sangatlah tampan. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, hidung mancung dan mata yang tajam bak elang.

Belum selesai Naruko mengagumi wajah tampan Sasuke, pria itu menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya malas.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Naruko sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hn _ohayou_." Jawab Sasuke lirih.

Ia sangat senang pagi ini. Baru bangun tidur dan mendapati sang pujaan hati berada di depannya mengatakan selamat pagi padanya sambil tersenyum. Seandainya gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini Naruko yang masih memiliki ingatannya, ia pasti sudah mencium bibir _cherry_-nya.

"Hey, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku? Aku ingin memasak," ucap Naruko tak melepas senyumannya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "memangnya seekor _Neko_ bisa memasak?" Cibirnya.

Naruko cemberut, ia mendorong dada Sasuke. "Tentu saja _nyan_!" Belanya.

"Memangnya orang Dobe sepertimu bisa memasak?" Cibir Sasuke lagi.

"Heh jangan meremehkanku Teme! Dasar pantat ayam!" Desis Naruko. Ia bersiap berdiri namun Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruko. "Cium aku dulu," bisiknya.

Naruko menggeleng keras dan mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak mau!" Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan Naruko dan terkekeh geli melihat punggung Naruko yang bergerak menjauh darinya.

.

Sasuke harus menarik kembali tentang perkataannya soal Naruko bisa memasak. Nyatanya, makanan yang dihidangkan Naruko ludes tak tersisa dan Sasuke mengakui kalau makanan yang dibuat Naruko sangatlah enak. Padahal Naruko hanya memasak _spaghetti_ untuk dirinya dan Naruko pagi ini.

"Enak?" tanya Naruko penuh harap. Ingin sekali Sasuke menjawab 'tentu saja! Aku ingin memakan masakanmu lagi' namun lidahnya hanya bisa mengatakan 'lumayan'.

"Lumayan. Saat makan malam buatkan aku masakan ala jepang," ujar Sasuke datar.

Dibilang lumayan oleh Sasuke membuatnya sangat senang. Ia bangkit dan mengangkut piring kotor bekas spaghetti tadi.

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan membuatkanmu masakan ala jepang! Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus belanja! Bahan makananmu hanya sedikit _nyan_, tidak mungkin aku memasak masakan jepang kalau hanya ada sayur," Seru Naruko senang.

"Hn."

Naruko segera ke dapur untuk membersihkan semua peralatan makan yang tadi dipakainya. Setelah selesai, Naruko mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke yang kini sedang bersantai di sofa.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruko baru saja duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruko. "Ayo,"

Naruko mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Mau kemana?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruko. "Membelikanmu baju. Tidak mungkin kau terus-terusan meminjam bajuku,"

Sasuke mengajak Naruko untuk membeli baju untuk gadis itu bukan tanpa alasan. Selain agar Naruko tidak meminjam terus kepadanya, bukankah seorang wanita membutuhkan, err... pakaian dalam?

Naruko yang mendengar akan dibelikan pakaian oleh Sasuke senang bukan main. "_Hontou_? Hahaha _arigatou_ Sasuke!" ujarnya riang. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang masih tercium aroma dapur. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya yang lupa ingatan itu.

.

Setelah meletakkan mobilnya di parkiran salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di _Konoha_, Sasuke mengajak Naruko memasuki pertokoan. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruko terus berceloteh, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ternyata Naruko-_neko_ memang Naruko miliknya. Naruko-_neko_ sangat hiperaktif, begitu pula Naruko-nya. Naruko yang amat sangat disayanginya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Sasuke senang, kecewa, marah, bahkan rasa kehilangan yang amat mendalam.

Satu persatu mereka kunjungi seluruh butik yang ada disana. Di salah satu butik, Naruko sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian disana.

"Teme, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku cocok memakai pakaian ini?" Tanya Naruko antusias. Ia mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih tanpa lengan sepanjang setengah lutut dengan renda dibawahnya.

Sasuke terdiam saat melihat betapa cantik Naruko dihadapannya. Menurutnya apapun yg dikenakan Naruko pantas di badannya. Ia memandang tubuh Naruko dari atas sampai bawah. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruko. Naruko tersenyum senang, lalu memilih pakaian tersebut kemudian segera dibayar oleh Sasuke.

Setelah memilih-milih pakaian, Naruko mengajak Sasuke belanja bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Naruko memilih dan memilah bahan dengan cermat, mulai dari sayur, daging, sampai bumbu-bumbu. Sasuke semakin yakin kalau Naruko-_neko_ adalah Naruko-nya yang telah tiada, mengingat Naruko-nya juga pandai memasak seperti Naruko-_neko_.

"Sebenarnya kau mau masak apa? Kenapa sebanyak ini?" Tanya Sasuke frustasi melihat isi _trolly_ yang hampir penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"Tentu saja masak makanan yang kau pesan. Dan ini tidak hanya untuk makan malam nanti, tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Jawab Naruko. Kini ia sedang memilih ikan laut yang akan dimasaknya nanti.

"Cih dasar Dobe," desis Sasuke.

Naruko menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan sedikit berjinjit. "Hei ini untuk kebutuhanmu juga! Jangan banyak protes!" Omel Naruko sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak peduli, ia mendorong _trolly_-nya mengikuti Naruko.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruko yang kini berada disampingnya, mengecek bahan-bahan belanjaan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruko menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Sudah,"

"Hn. Ayo bayar,"

"Oke!"

Sasuke mendorong _trolly_ ogah-ogahan. Ia sangat membenci belanja, karena menurutnya belanja adalah dimana suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita yang mencari diskonan besar-besaran. Kalaupun ia terpaksa belanja, ia hanya membeli tanpa melihat harga dan kualitas.

Namun ketika ia menemani Naruko berbelanja rasa bencinya terhadap belanja sedikit luntur. Selain karena Naruko kekasihnya, Naruko adalah gadis yang cermat dalam memilih belanjaan.

Setelah sampai dikasir dan selesai mengantri, Naruko dan Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh barang belanjaan ke meja kasir. Selesai, sang penjaga kasir pun menghitung semua belanjaan mereka.

Di belakang mereka berdua ada dua orang ibu-ibu yang sedang _ngerumpi_.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi ya..." ucap si ibu sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruko menggunakan dagu-nya.

"Iya.. mereka mesra sekali..." sahut ibu yang lain sambil terkikik pelan.

Mereka terus membicarakan betapa mesra dan serasi 'SasuNaru'. Mereka berbisik-bisik agar Naruko dan Sasuke tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun sayang, usaha mereka sia-sia. Naruko masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

Memerah.

Pipi Naruko bersemu merah karena malu. Yeah, ia sangat malu digosipkan seperti itu oleh ibu-ibu. Ia malu bukan karena marah, ia malu karena senang.

Senang dibilang serasi oleh orang tampan sejenis Sasuke.

Setelah selesai menghitung dan membayar, Naruko segera menarik tangan Sasuke. "Ayo kita pulang,"

.

Sepulang dari pusat perbelanjaan, Sasuke mengajak Naruko ke tempat kenangan mereka, yang masih diingat dengan baik oleh Sasuke namun tidak sama sekali dengan Naruko. Pertama-tama mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Sepele sih, tapi dulu taman ini menjadi tempat bersejarah mereka berdua.

Karena disanalah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Naruko memandang taman bermain berbinar-binar. Ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk mencoba semua permainan yang disediakan.

Raut bahagia tampak jelas di wajah ayu Naruko. Sedari tadi senyuman manis tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru taman, mencari permainan yang belum dijajahnya. Setelah terlihat wahana bianglala, Naruko menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menuju kesana. Sang empu tangan merasa tak keberatan, justru ia sangat senang melihat Naruko begitu ceria hari ini.

"Teme! Aku mau naik itu! Ayo!" Ucap Naruko antusias, ia menunjuk bianglala.

"Hn. Ayo cepat mengantri," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau yang harus cepat Teme! Kau lama seperti siput!" Oceh Naruko, ia menarik tangan Sasuke menuju bianglala. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruko yang _childish_ itu.

Mereka sudah menaiki bianglala dan mencapai puncak tertinggi. Diameter-nya saja mencapai 1 km. Mata Naruko berbinar-binar, melihat pemandangan kota _Konoha_ yang sangat indah dari atas sana.

"Huuoooh... _sugoi_!" Gumam Naruko. Senyum manis terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruko pelan, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Apa kau baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan kota _Konoha_ dari atas?"

Naruko mengangguk, ia sibuk melihat-lihat betapa indahnya _Konoha_ dari ketinggian 1 km.

Tiba-tiba saja, senyuman yang sedari tadi tidak luntur dari bibirnya, hilang mendadak. Mata Naruko membulat lebar, dan ia terdiam mematung.

-Naruko PoV-

Entah mengapa, saat aku diatas sini aku teringat sesuatu. Menurutku, kepingan memori ini adalah kejadian yang penting dan bersejarah untukku, tapi apa? Aku merasa aku dan Sasuke pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Tapi kapan? Aku dan Sasuke saja baru bertemu kemarin. Aaargh... ada apa dengan otakku?

Tiba-tiba, kejadian masa lalu yang entah kapan kujalani seperti terlintas di depan mataku. Aku dan Sasuke sedang berada di bianglala ini, tepat di ketinggian ini, dan Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Disaat itu, aku dan Sasuke resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Dobe, _suki da yo_,"

"_S-suki mo_, Teme."

"Jadi milikku Dibe, selamanya."

"Uhm! Aku janji!"

Suara percakapan itu terngiang di telingaku. Detik itu juga, mataku membesar, keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuhku. Badanku lemas, entah mengapa potongan memori yang terlintas itu menghabiskan tenagaku. Sasuke memanggil namaku berkali-kali, aku hanya bisa menatapnya sayu. Aku tak mampu untuk menjawabnya, bernafas pun susah. Aku hanya dapat menengoknya sambil tersenyum dan memberi isyarat bahwa aku baik-baik saja sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir.

-end of Naruko PoV-

"Dobe, kau kenapa sih? Ck merepotkan," desah Sasuke malas, ia sedang membantu Naruko keluar dari area bianglala dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi di pinggir taman. Sasuke segera melesat menuju penjual minuman.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruko mencoba menegakkan badannya. Saat mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan, badannya seketika merinding, ia menghela nafas berat, mencoba rileks. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman di kedua tangannya. Lalu pria itu menyerahkan kaleng berwarna _orange_ ke Naruko.

"Minum, lalu ceritakan apa yang terjadi," perintah Sasuke, ia duduk di sebelah Naruko dan membuka kalengnya.

Naruko mengangguk, ia mengikuti Sasuke membuka kaleng lalu meminum separuhnya. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, ia menceritakan gambaran memori-nya kepada Sasuke.

"Suke, apa sebelumnya kita pernah kesini? Aku seperti ingat sesuatu," gumam Naruko pelan. Sasuke yang sedang menegak soda-nya hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan Naruko.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya, lalu menatap Naruko tajam. "Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya. Aku merasa kita pernah ke tempat ini, dan kita menjadi kekasih di bianglala itu. Dan ingatan itu seperti potongan puzzle yang harus disusun agar aku mengingat semuanya." jelas Naruko.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak mampu menjawab. Kekasihnya yang sepuluh tahun lalu telah tiada kini kembali ke hadapannya. Kenangan saat mereka bersama terputar jelas di pikiran Sasuke, seperti sang otak sedang memainkan film tentang mereka berdua di pikirannya.

Ia terlalu syok, sampai-sampai ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia Naruko-nya, Naruko-nya yang telah lama meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya, ia tak ingin membuat Naruko-neko kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi Naruko-nya.

'Aku harus memastikannya lebih dalam lagi. Aku harus membawanya ke danau itu,' batin Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruko.

"Hn. Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat berikutnya sampai kau ingat semuanya," ujar Sasuke.

Naruko menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan beranjak meninggalkan taman bermain tersebut.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruko lebih banyak diam. Senyum manisnya luntur daritadi saat kejadian di bianglala. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya jika Sasuke mengajaknya bicara. Baru kali ini pemuda itu mengajak bicara seorang wanita, apalagi Naruko yang biasanya suka berkicau bagai burung gereja. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih berceloteh tentang indahnya kota Konoha. Dirinya terlalu syok mendapat kepingan ingatannya yang membuatnya lemas dan berkeringat dingin.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dan meletakannya di meja makan. Melihat betapa banyak belanjaan, ia tidak yakin barang-barang itu bisa muat di kulkasnya.

Setelah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Sasuke dan Naruko, semua bahan makanan sudah bisa masuk ke kulkasnya tanpa ada yang tertinggal. Keduanya mendesah lega, lalu Sasuke segera duduk di sofa sedangkan Naruko membuat coklat panas dan kopi untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai, Naruko meletakkan kopi dan coklat diatas meja kecil dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut Naruko. "Kau lelah?" Tanyanya.

"Hm. Tapi aku belum memasak untuk makan malam," ujar Naruko pelan, ia mengambil coklat-nya dan meminum sebagian.

"Hn. Tidak apa. Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang memasak," jawab Sasuke, ia segera beranjak menuju dapur.

Tapi buru-buru Naruko menahan tangannya. "Masakanmu pasti tidak enak _nyan_, lebih baik aku yang masak," ujar Naruko jahil, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Tidak enak? Lalu selama ini aku makan dengan apa Dobe?" Ujar Sasuke naik darah. Ia tidak terima Naruko mengatai masakannya tidak enak.

Naruko mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Entahlah," jawabnya santai sambil memakai celemek agar bajunya tidak ternodai saat memasak.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk di sofa. "Terserah Dobe. Buat makanan yang enak!" Ujar Sasuke santai.

Naruko yang diperintah seenak jidat oleh Sasuke langsung naik darah. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya memegang spatula. "Hei! Jangan memerintahku seenak jidat lebarmu saja! Tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti membuat masakan yang enak _nyan_!" Cerocos Naruko di depan Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahu-nya tidak peduli dan menyesap kopinya.

Perempatan merah di dahi Naruko semakin membesar. Ia segera berlalu ke dapur dan berteriak kencang. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memasak! Kau masak sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh tinggal disini," ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringaian nakalnya. Naruko menggerutu kesal dan mulai memasak, sedangkan Sasuke tertawa mendengar gerutuan Naruko.

Tertawa?

Sepertinya ia pertama kali tertawa semenjak kepergian Naruko-nya. Sasuke mrngulum senyum lembut sambil menatap punggung Naruko-_neko_ yang sedang memasak di dapurnya.

.

"Suke... makanan sudah siap!" Tukas Naruko dari dapur. Hari ini Naruko memasak sup _miso_, _teriyaki_, dan ikan bakar. Sasuke segera bergabung di meja makan bersama Naruko. Mata hitamnya berbinar menatap hidangan yang dibuat Naruko. Ia Segera mengambil mangkuk dan mulai makan. Naruko yang melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahap tersenyum senang.

"Makanmu lahap sekali Suke.. kau lapar atau _doyan_?" Ujar Naruko sambil tertawa.

"Dua-duanya Dobe," jawab Sasuke singkat dan memakan potongan terakhir ikan bakarnya.

Naruko tersenyum lebar, ia memandangi Sasuke yang masih melahap makanannya.

.

**Pojokan Chiriyuki**:

Yo _minna!_ Chi balik lagi huehuehue *smirk* #woi

Aduh _gomen_ kalo masih jelek, Chi bingung bikinnya gimana, fic ini abal. (/-\) *sembunyi di bawah selimut*

Minna, pengumuman juga nih hehe. Mulai sekarang, fic Chi yang 'Pertemuan Pertama' resmi Chi hiatus-kan. Kenapa? Si ilham gamau dateng di fic Chi yang satu itu.. jadi Chi gabisa lanjutin kalo ilham-nya gak duduk manis di kepala Chi (/~\) *plak*

Okedeh, segitu dulu bacotan) Chi~ Chi masih _junior_ jadi mohon maklum kalo fic ini abal, dan kalau berkenan dan ada waktu, silahkan mampir ke _review_ ya _senpai_, Chi tunggu kritik pedasnya^^

Oke, _jaa~_ *_shushin no jutsu_(?)*

RnR _please_?

**Chiriyuki Hikaru **


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Lovely Neko**_

•

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

•

_**Warning**_**: **_miss typo_(s), kurang greget (?), _OOC sometimes_, EYD, alur kecepetan, dll.

**Disini Naruko logatnya bukan '**_**Dattebayo**_**' tapi '**_**Nyan**_**' **

_**Special Event**_** '**_**SafOnyx**_**' **_**onegaishimasu**_**! ***_**bows**_*** **

•

**MOHON DIBACA!** jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini cukup _close tab_, jadi anda tidak perlu _bash_ saya di _review_ maupun _PM_. Terima kasih.

•

_**Chapter**_** 2: **_Time Traveler_

"Danau yang indah _nyan_," gumam Naruko takjub, Ia segera berlari menuju dermaga kecil yang terdapat di pinggir danau itu.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali _nyan_! Sering-sering aja aku kesini ya?" Ucap Naruko sambil tertawa pelan. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan yang terhampar apik dihadapannya. Sebuah bukit bertengger dengan apiknya di pinggir danau, menambah sejuk tempat tersebut.

"_Sugoi_... danau ini danau favoritku! Aku suka _nyan_!" Seru Naruko senang, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar, seakan ia ingin menangkup keindahan danau itu dengan tangan mungil-nya.

Sasuke tersentak, apa yang barusan Naruko-_neko_ katakan dan lakukan, persis dengan saat pertama kali ia mengajak Naruko-nya kesini. Sasuke terdiam, ingatannya tentang Naruko terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

Sasuke segera menepis semua pikirannya dan merangkul Naruko kedalam pelukannya.

Potongan memori menghampiri Naruko kembali. Kepala Naruko terasa amat sangat pusing, keringat dingin bercucuran, dan ia jatuh terduduk.

-Naruko PoV-

Lagi, potongan memori kedua muncul di otakku. Aku merasa apa yang barusan kukatakan, aku pernah melakukannya dulu. Sepertinya aku memang Naruko yang hidup pada jaman dahulu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa menjadi _neko_.

Di gambaran memori-ku, aku diajak jalan-jalan oleh Sasuke dan pergi ke danau ini. Peristiwa barusan sama dengan potongan memori ini. Aku mengatakan "danau ini danau favoritku! Aku suka!" Dan merentangkan tangan selebar mungkin.

Seperti yang kualami kemarin, Keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh tubuhku, badanku merinding, kepalaku pusing, dan yang yang lebih parah, aku sampai terjatuh.

"Dobe? Dobe! Dobe! Naru! Aaargh kau kenapa lagi hah?" Teriak Sasuke panik saat melihatku jatuh. Aku hanya bisa diam, aku tidak mampu membalasnya. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sangat sakit, Sasuke semakin khawatir. Ia segera mendudukkanku di kursi dekat dermaga dan berlari mencari penjual minuman.

-end of Naruko PoV-

Sasuke kembali membawa dua buah kaleng minuman berwarna merah dan _orange,_ lalu memberikan yang berwarna _orange_ kepada Naruko.

"Ingatanmu datang lagi?" Tanya Sasuke seraya membuka kaleng minumannya.

Naruko mengangguk pelan, ia segera membuka kalengnya dan meminumnya sedikit. "Di ingatanku, apa yang barusan kulakukan sama persis dengan apa yang kulakukan dulu." Jelas Naruko, ia mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia ingin mengajaknya ke tempat ketiga, mungkin di tempat itu Naruko akan ingat semuanya. Ia juga ingin mengundang Sahabat lamanya agar Naruko juga mengigat mereka.

Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruko lembut. "Ayo pulang Dobe,"

Naruko menggeleng. Lalu menuju dermaga kecil dan duduk bersila diatasnya. "Kenapa harus pulang? Aku masih ingin disini _nyan_," ujarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Naruko. "Hn." Gumamnya seraya mengacak rambut Naruko pelan.

Semburat _orange_ membentang bak selendang sutra tipis di ujung cakrawala. Waktu sudah semakin malam, namun Naruko dan Sasuke tidak ingin beranjak. Mereka menikmati pemandangan matahari senja yang mulai turun dan tenggelam. Sedari tadi hanya hening yang menyelimuti atmosfir diantara mereka berdua. Walaupun suasana sangat sunyi, mereka sama-sama menikmatinya. Kesunyian disaat ini membuat mereka dapat menenangkan pikiran masing-masing, dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Setelah puas, Sasuke membangunkan Naruko yang tertidur di bahu-nya. Menikmati langit senja memang membuat Naruko nyaman sehingga gadis itu tertidur.

"Dobe, ayo pulang. Sudah malam," bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruko.

Naruko membuka matanya malas, mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya menoleh kepada Sasuke. "Sudah malam ya? Aah... aku ketiduran," gumamnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis, ia mengusap puncak kepala Naruko. "Hn. Ayo," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruko dan gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya. Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruko dan berjalan keluar dari area danau. Wajah Naruko bersemu merah, ia senang Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti Naruko yang dulu.

'_Teme, aku berjanji aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan ingatanku, bagaimanapun caranya. Karena aku tidak mau perasaanku ini terbuang sia-sia,_' janji Naruko dalam hati, ia tersenyum simpul sambil memandang Sasuke sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah jalanan.

Gadis itu menyukai Sasuke. Dan ia sadar.

Dan ia sudah berjanji akan mengingat semuanya demi dirinya dan Sasuke di masa mendatang.

.

"_Tadaima_..." seru Sasuke dan Naruko saat mereka baru pulang ke rumah Sasuke. Karena Sasuke hanya tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan mereka.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, sedangkan Naruko berjalan menuju dapur Sasuke untuk membuat kopi dan coklat panas, kebiasaan Naruko saat pulang dari bepergian.

Naruko menuangkan air mendidih pada cangkir Sasuke yang telah diisi kopi giling yang beraroma khas, lalu ia menuangkan sesendok gula pasir karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak suka manis. Sisa dari air mendidih tersebut dituang ke gelasnya sendiri yang telah berisi coklat bubuk asli. Lalu ia menambahkan susu dan beberapa sendok gula.

Setelah selesai, Naruko meletakkan kopi dan coklat panas di meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang empuk. Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruko lembut. "Kau lelah?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, karena aku belum memasak makan malam _nyan_," jawabnya. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengelus surai pirang Naruko. Naruko menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah pada kedua pipi _tan_-nya. Ia lalu segera beranjak dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke. "A-Aku akan memasak makan malam," ucapnya gugup dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis dan berucap dalam hati, '_andai saja kau Dobe-ku yang masih memiliki ingatannya, aku akan mencium bibirmu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, karena kau tidak memiliki ingatanmu. Aku harap kau akan segera mengingatku sepenuhnya,_'

Sasuke mengenang kenangan manis yang ia jalani dengan Naruko dulu, walaupun hubungan mereka tidak romantis—justru saling mengolok—tapi tidak ada kata 'putus' di dalamnya. Di otak pria tersebut bagaikan film yang sedang diputar di ingatannya.

Selang 30 menit kemudian, Naruko memanggil Sasuke untuk makan malam. "Teme! Makan malam sudah siap _nyan_,"

"Hn dobe,"

.

Acara makan malam mereka tadi sangat ramai dengan celotehan Naruko, seperti biasa. Gadis itu tidak bisa diam, ia selalu berkicau dan tidak henti-hentinya menjahili Sasuke hingga pria itu kesal. Melihat wajah kesal Sasuke, Naruko terkikik dan mencubit pipinya. Sasuke menepisnya kasar namun malah pipinya ditarik oleh Naruko sampai pipinya memerah.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka -atau lebih tepatnya Naruko- membereskan kasur untuk mereka tiduri malam ini, sedangkan Sasuke sedang mandi air hangat dengan nyaman. Setelah semua persiapan telah selesai, dan Naruko juga selesai mandi, mereka segera menghempaskan tubuh lelah mereka di kasur yang telah disiapkan. Naruko dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. Jarang sekali kalau mereka tidur dalam posisi berhadapan seperti ini, mengingat Naruko selalu tidur duluan dan selalu memunggungi Sasuke. Naruko menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan pria itu, lalu tangan mungilnya membelai pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Teme..." ucap Naruko.

"Hn?"

"_Daisuki_ Teme,"ujar Naruko malu-malu, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada gadis di hadapannya.

"Hn. _Suki mo_," gumam Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut Naruko mesra dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruko dan mendekapnya erat.

Pesss... wajah Naruko merah padam menahan malu. Perasaannya malu bercampur bahagia. Naruko tersenyum senang, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Terima kasih_ nyan_,"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Ia sangat senang malam ini, akhirnya Naruko-_neko_ menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun Naruko hilang ingatan, namun Naruko tetaplah Naruko. Naruko miliknya yang membawa sejuta kehangatan setiap berada di sisinya. Mata Sasuke terasa berat, dan akhirnya ia terlelap sambil tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruko.

.

Naruko menggeliat saat cahaya matahari memasuki jendela kamar Sasuke. Ia membuka kelopak matanya malas, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, lalu duduk bersila. Ia mengucek matanya sekilas. Merasa ada yang menghilang dari tempat tidurnya, ia menyibak selimut dan mendapati tempat tidur yang sudah kosong. _Rupanya Sasuke sudah bangun_, pikirnya. Ia segera beranjak dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Selesai, Naruko bergegas menuju dapur untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang bersantai dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Naruko menghampiri Sasuke dan menyapanya lembut. "_Ohayou_ Sasuke,"

"Hn. Pakai bajumu Dobe," jawab Sasuke menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Naruko yang saat ini hanya mengenakan t-shirt dan celana dalam. Naruko terlihat bingung, lalu ia menengok ke arah bawah. Seketika wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, lalu segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Dobe, hari ini kita akan ke kafe," ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Ia menusuk daging asap-nya dan memakannya dengan khidmat.

"Hm... terserah _nyan_, kau membawaku ke kafe agar aku mengingat sesuatu kan?" gumam Naruko memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

.

Sesampainya di kafe, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruko untuk memasuki kafe. Kafe tersebut berdesain ala _victorian_ dengan campuran modern di ruangannya. Bangunan bercat putih gading itu tampak sangat nyaman, sangat cocok untuk kalangan remaja.

Mereka menuju ke sekumpulan orang di sudut ruangan kafe. Sekumpulan tersebut terdiri dari 4 wanita dan 6 pria. Mereka berdiri dengan gagah dan anggun demi menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruko. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget saat melihat wanita disamping Sasuke. Bukan kaget karena tidak biasanya Sasuke membawa seorang gadis, melainkan mereka mengenali sosok wanita yang telah tiada 10 tahun lalu...

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat teman-temannya terbengong melihat Naruko.

"D-dia...? Apa dia hantu?" Tanya Kiba lirih. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia Naruko," jawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Naruko sudah meninggal! Naruko tidak punya saudara! Jangan mengingatkan aku kepada kenangan itu lagi... kumohon," racau Kiba tidak jelas. Ia menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri sambil menunduk. Naruko hanya diam menunduk sambil menatap kosong lantai yang ada dibawahnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah meninggal.

"Aku tahu, tapi ia memang Na-"

"Berhenti membual Sasuke! Naruko sahabatku!-"

"Tenanglah Kiba! Aku tahu Naruko adalah sahabatmu, tapi bersikaplah profesional," Bentak Neji angkat suara.

"Diam Neji! Aku ta-"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dia sebenarnya kucing, atau lebih tepatnya siluman. Dia kutemukan di depan rumahku dua hari yang lalu saat badai. Aku membawanya kedalam lalu entah bagaimana caranya ia menjadi seorang manusia dan menyerupai Naruko! Aku sendiri tidak percaya, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat berharap bahwa ia Naruko, lalu aku membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang dulu pernah kukunjungi bersamanya, berharap ia mengingat sesuatu. Dan benar, ia teringat sesuatu saat kubawa ke tempat tersebut. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia memang Naruko, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi! Aku sendiri bingung," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kau pasti bohong kan, Suke?" Sanggah Kiba sambil tertawa kaku yang sangat dipaksakan. Sasuke menggeleng, "apa aku pernah berbohong dengan kalian?"

Mereka semua terdiam, tak terkecuali Naruko. Kiba menunduk semakin dalam, tangannya mengepal kuat. "Tunjukan bahwa kau memang seekor siluman kucing," ucapnya dingin.

Naruko tersentak, ia mengangguk lalu mulai berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian badannya mulai bercahaya. Badannya mulai mengecil dan menyerupai tubuh kucing. Cahaya itupun hilang saat Naruko sepenuhnya menjadi kucing.

Semua orang yang disana -kecuali Sasuke- terbelalak tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke bukanlah bohong belaka. Naruko mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia kembali.

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruko terasa amat sangat pusing, kali ini pusing yang dirasakan Naruko lebih parah dari sebelumnya. "Kiba.. Neji.." gumam Naruko. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia terhuyung dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruko PoV:

"Aku.. dimana?" Aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri saat aku merasa sedang tengkurap di suatu tempat berwarna putih. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang pria tampan berkulit putih pucat yang memakai pakaian serba putih menghampiriku. Aku menatapnya. "Aku dimana? Kau siapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Mata beriris _onyx_ miliknya mengerjap sekali. Iris matanya sama dengan iris mata Sasuke. "Kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu. Dan aku adalah Sai. Aku yang akan memberitahukan semua pertanyaanmu." Jelas pria bernama Sai itu.

Aku memandang pria ini tidak mengerti. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Silahkan menyaksikan kehidupanmu yang sempat dihapus," ujarnya. Ia mengeluarkan sayap berwarna putih dari punggungnya dan mengepakkannya lalu ia pergi menjauh dariku. Bulu-bulu sayap indahnya rontok beberapa helai di depanku. Tiba-tiba aku terlempar ke masa lalu.

Aku membuka mataku -lagi-. Hah? Dimana lagi aku sekarang? Seperti di sebuah kamar, ah memang benar kamar! Aku mencoba bangun dari posisiku yang sekarang tengkurap dan menengok ke arah ranjang. Aku sangat terkejut bahwa yang tidur di ranjang itu adalah... Aku. Tapi disini aku versi muda. Mungkin masih berumur 16 tahun. Mungkin aku harus memanggilnya Naruko kecil agar bisa membedakannya.

Naruko kecil menggeliat saat cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk jendela kamarnya. Ia sempat menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu oleh paparan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Hee.. sifatnya sama sepertiku. Ehm... tentu saja sifatnya ini mirip denganku, _toh_ Naruko kecil adalah _aku_. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil merentangkan tangan ke atas. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambil seragam lalu mandi.

Setelah bocah itu mandi, ia menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Anehnya, kemanapun Naruko kecil pergi, aku pasti mengikutinya, padahal aku tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhku hanya melayang dan terbang mengikuti Naruko kecil. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Naruko kecil tinggal sendiri, dilihat dari keadaan rumahnya yang amat teramat sepi. Ia akhirnya menyeduh ramen instan untuk mengganjal perutnya pagi ini. Aku merasa iba, aku ingin membantunya. Namun apa daya kalau sekedar mengeluarkan suara dari mulutku saja tidak bisa di sini.

.

Aku dan Naruko kecil sudah berada di sekolahnya. Sekolah yang cukup besar dan megah. Aku membaca nama sekolah yang tercetak di tembok di samping gerbang. '_Konoha High School_' dari namanya saja sudah kelihatan megah, aku penasaran dengan bagian dalam _Konoha High_.

Aku dan Naruko kecil akhirnya memasuki _Konoha High_. Kulihat wajah Naruko kecil berseri-seri, entah mengapa. Rasa penasaranku terbayar saat sudah memasuki gedung _Konoha High_. Bagunannya sangat megah. Aku heran bagaimana Naruko kecil bisa masuk ke sekolah mewah ini.

Aku dan Naruko kecil memasuki kelasnya. Saat aku mengedarkan pandangan, kulihat wajah-wajah polos nan lugu mereka yang sangat menggemaskan. Lalu, aku melihat sosok seperti Sasuke versi remaja duduk di pojok kelas sambil menerawang di luar jendela. Begitu Naruko kecil dan aku masuk, senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah angkuhnya. Err.. dia sangat tampan.

Lalu aku menyapu pandangan sekali lagi. Aku melihat sekumpulan remaja yang asing namun familiar di mataku. Sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang kutemui di kafe tadi. Aku juga melihat pria berambut coklat racung yang kukenal bernama Kiba dan pria berambut coklat panjang beriris _lavender_ bernama Neji. Hoo... ternyata aku dan mereka satu kelas rupanya.

Lalu Naruko kecil berniat menghampiri segerombolan remaja tersebut. Karena kecorobohannya, ia tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri hingga ia terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, begitu pula anak-anak sekelas menertawakannya. Naruko kecil menggerutu sebal, ia mengomel karena tidak ada yang menolongnya malah menertawakannya. Sasuke di pojok sana juga ikut tertawa walaupun ditahan, sepertinya ia menutupi tawanya agar terlihat _cool_. Dasar _tsundere_...

Haah... akhirnya bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan menuju tempat duduknya, begitu pula Naruko kecil. Ia duduk disamping gadis berambut _indigo_ yang memiliki iris berwarna _lavender_ yang indah. Bola mata yang mirip dengan Neji. Karena aku juga lelah berdiri, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk. Toh aku juga tidak bisa berjalan disini. Kalaupun Naruko kecil beranjak, aku melayang mengikutinya.

_Well_, sepertinya aku saat muda cukup pintar. Kulihat Naruko kecil selalu menjawab dengan mudah setiap pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Waktu bergulir cepat setelahnya. Naruko kecil dengan sigap menuju kantin dan hendak membeli dua buah roti melon dan sekotak susu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan melalui antrian panjang, ia mendesah lega lalu menuju meja makan untuk menikmati makanannya. Naruko kecil tiba-tiba saja kebelet, ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama dan meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja. Sekilas kulihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang menghampiri meja Naruko. Aku menoleh kepada Naruko kecil, ia tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum manis atau pun senyum ceria seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum _horror_ penuh misteri. Aku merinding melihat senyumannya sekarang.

Setelah Naruko kecil ke toilet, ia kembali ke meja makannya. Ia memperhatikan roti melon dan susu-nya. "Siap-siap Sakura," Ia menyeringai, lalu beranjak mencari gadis tadi. Naruko kecil melihat Sakura sedang terkikik bersama gadis bercepol dua dan gadis berambut pirang pucat yang poni-nya menutupi sebagian matanya. Naruko kecil menghampiri Sakura dan kedua temannya. Naruko kecil menyeringai.

"Sakura, maukah kau memakan makananku? Sepertinya kau menyukai makanan ini," ujar Naruko dengan nada sok manis. Oke, aku merinding. Dan seluruh kantin mendadak hening. Mereka menatap Naruko dan Sakura _horror_, karena merasa kasihan dengan nasib Sakura sekarang.

"Heh? Memangnya aku kucing diberi makanan sisa?" Bentak Sakura sambil memandang Naruko jijik.

"Aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali, lagipula aku kenyang. Kalau dibuang juga sayang," terang Naruko kecil.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Bentak Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah," Naruko kecil mulai memotong sedikit roti melonnya dan menyuapkan ke mulut Sakura. "Makan yang banyak, agar payudara-mu mengembang, tidak diganjal dengan busa seperti itu," ujar Naruko. Seluruh kantin terkikik geli mendengarnya. Muka Sakura memerah antara marah dan malu.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, mau tak mau ia harus memakan roti melon yang sudah ia beri obat pencahar. _Well_, senjata makan tuan. Setelah menelannya, Naruko kecil memberikan susu-nya kepada Sakura. "Habis makan harus minum, agar tidak tersedak. Nih!" Ujar Naruko dengan seringaian yang menakutkan.

Sakura meneguk habis susu yang disodorkan Naruko, berharap obat pencahar yang ia masukkan ke dalam roti Naruko larut dalam minumannya. Namun, dugaan Sakura salah total, obat pencahar itu terus bekerja hingga membuat perut Sakura melilit dan terpaksa menjadi penghuni toilet sementara. Sementara Naruko kecil tersenyum senang, "jangan meremehkan penciumanku terhadap obat-obatan yang telah dicampur pada makananku, apalagi roti melon! Baka," ujar Naruko kecil pelan lalu melenggang pergi menuju penjual roti melon untuk membeli lagi. Aku merinding melihat masa mudaku, satu hal lagi yang baru kuketahui, aku sadis.

.

Saat pulang sekolah Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruko kecil dan mengajaknya pulang. Hihi... aku terkikik geli saat Naruko menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sasuke. Namun, karena Sasuke orang yang keras kepala sepertiku, ia tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap mendesak Naruko agar mau pulang bersama dengannya. Naruko kecil menghela nafas panjang dan mengalah. Hingga akhirnya mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke dan mulai melaju menjauhi _Konoha High_.

"Teme, kenapa kau malah lewat sini? Ini bukan jalan pulangku!" Ujar Naruko sedikit kesal, karena Sasuke tidak membawanya pulang tapi malah melaju ke jalan lain.

"Hn."

"Jawab aku Suke." Ujar Naruko kecil tegas. Wow... Aku kagum melihat diriku saat muda. Sangat ceria namun tegas.

"...kita pergi ke taman bermain." Jawab Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin hiburan."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak dengan kekasihmu?"

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Hn."

"Terserahlah Suke, aku malas beragumen denganmu." Ujar Naruko kecil akhirnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, aku tahu kalau berdebat dengan Sasuke pasti tidak ada habisnya.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, Sasuke berjalan menuju loket diikuti Naruko kecil dan aku yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sasuke memandang Naruko kecil heran, lalu ia menggandeng Naruko kecil.

"Gah Teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" Ronta Naruko kecil pelan.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Aku tidak suka," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Haaah baiklah, baiklah!" Jawab Naruko kecil malas.

Kekesalan Naruko kecil langsung sirna saat melihat _counter_ penjual gula-gula kapas dengan berbagai bentuk. Mata biru cerahnya berbinar, ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. "Teme! Aku mau itu~" rengek Naruko kepada Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Naruko yang menuju _counter_ tersebut.

"Ah, ini lucu sekali~" ujar Naruko sambil memperhatikan gula-gula kapas berbentuk rubah.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruko mengangguk semangat. Sasuke mengambil gula-gula kapas tersebut dan membayarnya. Naruko kecil bersorak gembira dan mengapit lengan Sasuke untuk mengelilingi taman bermain tersebut.

Setelah berkeliling dan menjajal semua wahana, rasanya seperti _de javu_ saat Naruko kecil dan Sasuke memasuki wahana bianglala. Dan benar! Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya di posisi tertinggi di bianglala. _Crap!_ Dan Naruko kecil juga membalasnya. Semua percakapanku dan Sasuke sama persis dengan potongan memori-ku. Aku tersenyum melihat sepasang kekasih di hadapanku ini. Mereka sangat serasi, banyak pertengkaran diantara mereka namun mereka tetap teman, hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jujur aku sangat senang melihatnya.

Wajah bahagia terukir cantik di paras manis Naruko kecil. Ia tak ingin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu sempat bertanya, dan Naruko kecil menjawab dengan entengnya, "aku tidak mau hilang diculik _ttebayo_," Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia sangat menyayangi Naruko lebih dari tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Naruko kecil. '_Aku berjanji Dobe, aku akan menjagamu sampai akhir hidupku._'

.

Sepertinya sudah berbulan-bulan dari hari jadi Naruko dan Sasuke. Terbukti dari Naruko kecil yang sekarang sedang memakai _yukata_ formal berwarna biru muda dengan corak kelopak bunga _sakura_ kecil di pinggirannya dan obi berwarna ungu tua untuk acara kelulusannya. Ia terlihat amat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai rapi dengan kedua sisinya ia ikat ke belakang dan poni pendek yang menjuntai membingkai wajahnya. _Make up_ tipis yang berkesan natural terlukis apik di wajah ayu-nya. Aku kagum dengan kecantikan Naruko kecil pagi ini. Ia lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan Konoha High School.

Sasuke terpesona saat melihat tubuh ramping Naruko kecil berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan langkah tegap dan percaya diri. Terlihat dari wajah putihnya yang muncul sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Hahaha ekspresi-nya sangat lucu! Sasuke hari ini juga tampil menawan, ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa. Aku sampai berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan Sasuke saat masih remaja.

Upacara kelulusan diikuti seluruh murid _Konoha High School _dengan hikmat, bahkan ada yang sampai menitikkan air mata tatkala seorang siswi membaca sebuah puisi tentang perpisahan setelah kelulusan. Puisi yang bermakna sangat mendalam, aku sendiri sampai berkaca-kaca mendengar alunan suara merdu sang siswi yang sedang membaca puisi. Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, para guru memberikan _rewards_ kepada murid-murid yang berprestasi di bidak akademik maupun non-akademik. Naruko mendapat penghargaan pada kedua bidang tersebut. Matematika dan bahasa jerman untuk bidang akademik dan olahraga judo di bidang non-akademik. Wow... Naruko kecil sangat pintar. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengetahui bahwa diriku saat remaja sangat pintar. Sasuke mendapat penghargaan siswa dengan nilai tertinggi se-_Konoha High_. Hm... kalau Sasuke pintar aku tidak terlalu terkejut, karena Sasuke saat dewasa terlihat sangat jenius dan pintar.

Haaah... setelah semuanya selesai, aku, Naruko kecil dan Sasuke keluar dari gedung _Konoha High School_. Naruko kecil memandang sejenak bangunan itu sebelum ia akan meninggalkannya. Kenangan-kenangan masa SMA kembali terulang dalam pikiran Naruko kecil. Mulai dari pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya disini sampai ia sudah melangkah pergi untuk melanjutkan jenjang berikutnya.

"Dobe, ayo ikut aku." Ujar Sasuke selepas upacara kelulusan.

"Mau kemana Teme?" Tanya Naruko kecil penasaran.

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban Teme!" Ujar Naruko frustasi.

"Hn."

"Jawab atau aku tidak mau ikut denganmu." Ancam Naruko. Sasuke menatapnya sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. Kita ke danau."

"Danau?" Hah danau? Apa mereka mau ke danau yang ada di dalam kepingan memoriku?

"Hn. Jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi Dobe," ujar Sasuke lalu membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Naruko kecil lalu ia memutar dan membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya.

_Okay_... Ternyata benar dugaanku. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah pohon besar yang aku hafal adalah hutan sekitar danau. Dan aku semakin yakin saat Naruko kecil dan Sasuke mulai berjalan memasuki area danau.

Wajah Naruko kecil berseri-seri, ia langsung berlari menuju dermaga kecil terbuat dari kayu. Naruko kecil melakukan hal yang sama saat aku pertama kali ke danau ini...

_To be continued _

**Pojokan Chiriyuki**:

Yo _minna_!

Aaaargh _gomennasai update_ lama (/_\) habis Chi maunya _update_ tanggal 15 buat ikutan _event_ '_SafOnyx_' tapi berhubung tanggal 15 kemarin Chi harus MOS di SMA pilihan Chi, trus juga sibuk sekolah jadinya Chi _update_-nya ngaret~ _hontou ni gomennasai_ (/-\)

Chi seneeeeeng banget :D kenapa? Soalnya fic ini di terimappo dengan baik oleh _readers_ sekalian~ _hontou ni arigatou_^^ *_bows_*

Ah iya, bagi _readers_ sekalian yg suka sama _pair_ 'SasuNaru' kemarin peringatannya loh! :D Chi sebagai _author_ SasuNaru mengucapkan selamat hari SasuNaru _minna_~

Udah ya hehe, mau bales _review_ dulu ;D

Cekidot~

**Hanako-chan45**: hahaha iya _gomen_ Chi juga baru tahu artinya kemarin :D arigatou udah ralat kesalahan Chi di fic ini :D hehe, Chi tersanjung kalau Hanako-san menyukai fi Chi, sampe dibaca 3 kali~ semua pertanyaan Hanako-san udah terjawab di _chapter_ ini kok^^ selamat membaca~

**Akira No Sikhigawa**: hehe _arigatou_ Akira-san ^^ iya, semua pertanyaan Akira-san sudah terjawab di _chapter_ ini^^ selamat membaca~

**hmeidiana**: astagaaaa _gomennasai_... Chi lagi bingung nulisnya berapa jadi Chi ngarang (/-\) Chi memang baka! *pundung* _arigatou_ Meidiana-san karena sudah meralat kesalahan Chi^^ baca terus ya kelanjutannya! ^^

**Icha Clalu Bhgia**: iya ini udah lanjut^^

**kirei- neko**: iya, yang _hiatus_ fic satunya kok bukan fic ini hehe^^ yah, _arigatou gozaimashita_ karena sudah menyukai fic ini^^

**renji (Guest)**: nah ini udah dilanjut^^ baca terus ya hehe...

**heztynha uzumaki**: nah ini udah dilanjut wkwkwk.. jangan bosen ya bacanya^^

**Yamashita Kumiko**: hehehe semua pertanyaan Yamashita-san sudah terjawab di final chap ini^^ terimakasih.

**Uzu-naku**: hahaha maaf ya... Chi lagi super sibuk jadi update ngaret sampe hampir dua bulan... *digebukin*

Yosh, sudah balas _review_ saatnya Chi menghilang~ tapi gomen gabisa bales semuanya :p

_Jaa ne_! _Matta o~_ *_bo_ws*

_Mind to review_? :3

**Chiriyuki Hikaru **


End file.
